1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to streaming live feeds. More particularly, the present invention relates to streaming live feeds to mobile client devices.
2. Background Art
Real time communication between multiple parties located in separate geographical locations can be easily accomplished through the use of teleconference systems. Participants may use a teleconference system at one location to generate and deliver telecommunication information, such as a live video feed, to teleconference systems at other locations. By using existing public networks such as the Internet, teleconference systems can be readily implemented without building an expensive proprietary network, allowing for cost effective real-time communication between distant participants.
Recent solutions for video teleconferencing include Cisco's “Telepresence Recording Server”, which allows participants to create and send high quality video feeds to other Cisco telecommunication servers. A related solution is Cisco's “Media Experience Engine (MXE) Series”, which allows a live feed or recorded videos of a teleconferencing system to be streamed to local desktop computers.
However, currently available teleconferencing systems, including the above solutions, are unable to accommodate remote participants who are outside the vicinity of such system installations. Participants must be physically present in the vicinity of the teleconferencing system installation. However, situations often arise where the participation and feedback of a remote participant is desirable, for example a person that may be away on travel, in a meeting, at a remote client site, in a vehicle or on a flight, or in another location that is outside the range of the teleconferencing installation.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a method of streaming live video feeds, such as a live teleconference feed, to remote participants.